It is common practice to mount glass mirrors and the like on the wall using brackets having hooks that engage the edge of the mirror and various different brackets having adjustable mirror engaging hooks have heretofore been proposed. The adjustable type hooks commonly have a stationary bracket member that is adapted for attachment to a wall and a movable bracket member that is slidable relative to the stationary bracket member. Some adjustable brackets such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,532,162 and 3,237,898 utilize a ratchet type arrangement for holding the movable bracket member in adjusted positions relative to the stationary member. Some other mirror mounting brackets such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,894 and 3,749,349 utilize a single tension spring that extends lengthwise of the path of movement of the movable bracket member to yieldably urge the latter into its mirror engaging position. Still another adjustable mirror clip utilized a pair of coil type compression springs that are laterally spaced apart so that a mounting fastener could be inserted through an opening in the stationary bracket member at a location between the springs.